星座: Stargazing
by HelloItsCakes
Summary: It has been a long day for the 2 androids and 9S offers to watch the night sky with 2B. Will she give him the same "There is no need to watch them." reply? Fluffy /completed


**A/N: I mia-ed for a long time because I was so caught up studying! Here's a NieR: Automata story I thought up of. It was such a great game and I was dragged into it by a collaboration between Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and NieR. Just drop me a review if you liked this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the story and all credit goes to the creators of NieR: Automata!**

* * *

The sky was bright, and the sun was glaring down relentlessly. The 2 androids were in the middle of a mission in the city ruins.

"Hey 2B…?" A shy voice asked meekly.

"What is it?" The said girl replied.

"Do you… want to watch some stars tonight?" 9S asked as he tugged at her feathered sleeve.

"We have no obligation to do so. And we see them regularly from the Bunker, no?" 2B said in her emotionless voice with a stone-cold expression which was masked by her visor.

9S flinched. She was right. They do see the space stuff everytime they walked past the wide windows of the Bunker. But he wanted to see those stars with _her._ _Alone._ And from the Earth; not the mechanical locker they lived in.

"But I want to see them with you…" He pouted as he trailed behind her.

"Did you say something?" She asked, turning around and staring at him. He shook his head vigorously and sped his pace up.

Their bodies have been awake for more than 90 hours at once and for a scanner model like 9S, it was doing more harm to him. Visions came to him slower and everything was a blur. It was a good thing that they were returning to the resistance camp to rest up.

'Just a bit more…' He thought as he stumbled on some bushes. 2B immediately went to support him and carried him back to the camp. Well, it was back to his partner carrying him again.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice having a tinge of concern.

"Yes, I'm just slightly worn out… Wait… Did you just show some concern?!" 9B exclaimed.

"I didn't. Emotions are prohibited." 2B replied stoically and left.

"Dammit…" 9S said and closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

It was evening by the time he woke up and found 2B sitting next to him, staring blankly into space.

"I'm done resting up." He said and sat up. 2B jumped slightly and quickly stood up.

"Ah…! You're awake… Drink up." She said, a little flustered as she handed a cup of oil. After all, it was the only thing they can actually _drink_. Water was a huge no-no as it posed a risk to their components rusting.

"Thank you…" He mumbled, taking the cup from her hands.

'This is really good…' He thought as he sipped the oil.

"How is it? I distilled it myself." 2B asked in a monotonous voice. 9S nodded vigorously as he complimented the drink.

"Let's go and watch the stars." She said and dragged him out of bed as soon as he finished his drink.

"Hey wait –!" He protested as he had already planned to spend his night upgrading instead since she turned him down just now.

* * *

And there they sat on the roof of the tallest building in the resistance camp. It was quiet. The only sounds came from crickets calling and wind blowing gently.

"So, uhhh… What made you change your mind, 2B?" The scanner asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

She looked at him and her hands slowly reached for his visor and untied it, letting the night wind carry it away. 9S stood there slightly shocked. Did she just…? His innocent, kind blue eyes pierced through her visor. This was the person she had to eliminate so many times.

"I'm sorry…" The battler mumbled as she looked away, filled with guilt. It was overwhelming.

"What's wrong?" He said, scooting closer to her.

"I couldn't protect you… How many times have you died because I couldn't save you?" Her voice was trembling with sadness and fear. 9S instinctively reached his hand toward her smooth cheek. He slid his hand behind her head and undid her visor. Her eyes were teary and filled with emotion he never thought he'd see on someone like her. Her tears fell freely as she choked back her sobs.

"It's alright…" He assured her as he leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and smiling. 2B blushed and he wiped her tears away. He caressed her pale face. Under the moonlight, she looked so beautiful, like a goddess. She was his world. And unknowingly, he was her world too.

"Even if I were to die a million times, it will always be for you and I will still love you the same in my next life." He blurted out before thinking 'Oh god where was the fish Jackass gave me. Please let me eat it and die'.

"I'm… glad…" 2B said, smiling. Her smile. It lit his day up. Nothing was brighter than her smile. His eyes widened and as if on cue, 9S pulled her in and their lips met.

It was so soft and loving. 9S slowly wrapped his gloved hand around her slim waist and 2B slid hers around his neck. They wanted this moment to last forever. They wanted to stop fighting and just live peacefully away from war. Was that too much to ask? To the rest of YoRHa, it probably was. After all, they were created to fight. They broke apart and 9S opened his mouth.

"I-I…" He started, but was cut off by 2B's finger on his lips.

"Thank you, _Nines…_ " She whispered. He blushed. She just used his nickname! 9S smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"Shall we head back to discuss the strategy with Anemone?" 9S then offered. The silver-haired girl shook her head.

"Just for tonight…" Her voice captured him as she nuzzled into the nape of his neck. He nodded and did the same.

* * *

 ** _How long will this moment last? No one knows._**


End file.
